


Silenced by the night

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Dance, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Smut, mentios of 0q, mentios of c$, no one needs them, of course there's only one, or whatever you want to call zelena and maleficent as a couple, she needs those idiots to get their shit together, snow can't take it anymore, they are dead tho, they are useless, wickedragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: A few months have passed since they returned from Camelot and Snow can't take it anymore to see Emma and Regina dancing around their feelings so she decided to take matters on her own hands.With the unexpected help of Zelena, Maleficent and Lilith, Snow manages to organize a ball that neither Emma nor Regina will be able to escape.Snow drags them all away for a family weekend at the "author's house", where the ball will be held, in the hope that Emma and Regina will get their shit together.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179
Collections: SwanQueen





	Silenced by the night

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Robyn (Zelena's daughter) I decided to ignore that fucked up plot of Zelena getting pregnant from the forest fart.
> 
> Robin died at that ball in Camelot, Hook died later, when he brought the other DOs to Storybrooke. Gold's dead too. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> In this link you can see the video of their dance.  
> https://twitter.com/SQMorgenstern/status/1295231471796523008

"We are gathered here to discuss a very important issue." Snow smiled contentedly and folded her hands on her lap.

"I swear if this is for building birdhouses at school, I will teleport you to Oz." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Charming stood with his hand on the sword hilt.

"Calm down, Charming. We all know that your sword is not effective against me." Zelena laughed when she saw the red spread across the prince's face.

"Do you want to stop?" Henry snorted. "What grandma has to say is important."

"Sorry, beautiful nephew." Zelena smiled and stroked the boy's face.

"As I was saying..." Snow took a deep breath. "We are gathered here to discuss an important issue." She stood up and looked around. In addition to Henry, Charming and Zelena, there were also the dwarves, Granny, Maleficent, Lilith and Belle. "I can't stand to see Emma and Regina being complete idiots when it comes to how they feel about each other and I decided to do something about it."

"Now it's getting interesting." Zelena smiled devilishly and exchanged a brief look with Maleficent.

"I decided to throw a ball."

"And here I was thinking we were going to lock them up at home until they killed each other or had a weekend of lots of sex." Zelena grunted.

"Gross." Henry's face contorted in a frown.

"Zelena..." Snow sighed. "In the Enchanted Forest it was very common to have balls for any occasion, especially if the rulers saw the opportunity for something that interested them in this."

"But did they just kind of lose the loves of their lives?" One of the dwarves asked.

"Oh, please, little shade." Zelena shook her head. "You men don't understand anything at all."

"If they were the loves of their lives then I am a flying monkey." Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Say what you have in mind,  _ princess _ ."

"I know I might as well hold a ball for whatever reason and no one would object, but to ensure that Emma and Regina don't skip the event, I needed a strong reason, so I decided to hold a ball to officially present Emma as our daughter and heir to the throne."

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"It happens, Zelena," Snow took a step towards the witch and her eyes shone dangerously. "That we didn't have a chance to do this before because we were always fighting against some villain, curse, monsters or flying monkeys."

"My bad." Zelena smiled sweetly.

"As I was saying," Snow ignored what Zelena said and her gaze traveled over the small audience. "A ball of this magnitude cannot be ignored by Regina because she is still the Queen. And as for Emma... well, she cannot skip the ball itself." Snow shrugged.

"I'm starting to think you have half a brain in there." Zelena laughed.

"Aunt Z." Henry pleaded.

"Okay, beautiful nephew." Zelena sighed. "I will keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks."

"So," Snow looked at Belle. "I was wondering if we could use the author's house. There is a beautiful dance hall there."

"I think it would be incredible." Belle smiled contentedly. "And the view over there is beautiful! We could maybe spend the weekend there."

"Oh, that would be great!" Snow clapped her hands and Zelena rolled her eyes at the excitement of the two princesses.

"Don't worry, Zelena," Maleficent approached the redhead and whispered. "I'll bring the drinks."

(...)

"Henry, remember again why I agreed to your grandmother's nonsense?" Regina grunted as she finished packing her and Henry's bags into the car.

"Because it's important to them and even more important to Ma?!" He shrugged. "Come on, mom, it's for a good cause."

"Henry, I hardly see a good cause for that."

"Come on, mom." He put her in a side hug. "Ma needs us. You know as well as I do that she hates these things as much as she hates being the center of attention."

"It's just-" Regina shook her head. "So much has happened in the past months. I don't think it's a good time. What if a new villain appears? Or- or- I don't know, a new curse?"

"Then we will have the most powerful people in one place to take care of this." Henry kissed her on the cheek and directed her to the driver's door. "As for the other matter, it will be good for you two to take some time off for you. I know you very well to know that you guys have been immersed in work and ignored everything else and I know you are good at it, but you need to take care of you too."

"You're spending too much time with your grandmother."

Henry grinned and ran to the otherside, entering on the passenger’s side. 

(...)

"Mom, we can't just leave the police station with no one for the whole weekend." Emma groaned.

"We are not leaving the police station without anyone." Snow smiled sweetly. "Regina made sure that some of her trusted men, back in the Enchanted Forest, took care of everything during the weekend."

"Oh, now she gets more people for the police station." Emma pouted. "When I told her I needed more people, she said we didn't have the people for it."

"You know that Regina loves to give you a hard time." Snow said as she helped Charming get their bags into the truck. "I'm going to talk to her and depending on how these guys are doing this weekend we can see to hire them effectively."

"Sure." Emma grunted and got in the truck with her little brother. "Get used to it, little man." She said to the baby on her lap.

(...)

"Oh, Regina, so nice to see you made it." Snow smiled as she got out of the car.

"As if I had another option." Regina sighed.

"Mom."

"Sorry darling." Regina turned to Henry and smiled.

"I am so excited to spend this weekend together. As a big family."

"Hey, Regina." Emma smiled widely as she got out of the car. "Thank God you're here."

"It seems like we don't have a lot of options when your mom puts her head on something." Regina chuckled and approached Emma, who was holding a very excited Neal in her arms. "Hello, little one."

Emma's attention immediately seemed to focus only on Regina talking to her younger brother, or the closest that you can talk to a two year old. Everything around her seemed to slow down and disappear as she watched the brunette interact with Neal and not for the first time, Emma wondered if it had been like that with Henry too. She couldn't help imagining Regina holding baby Henry in her arms as she paced the room and hummed gently to him until he fell asleep. Nothing in her life has ever felt more right than those images in her mind.

"Emma, are you okay?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Regina's concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Emma felt her face turn red and quickly turned to hand Neal over to her mother. "Let me help with the bags." She took two bags from the truck before Snow could say anything and disappeared down the path that led to the entrance to the house.

Snow exchanged a brief look with Henry and he just shook his head. It would be a long weekend.

Emma was standing in the middle of the living room, talking to Lilith, while waiting for her parents. Apparently all the rooms were still locked, which made the living room a little crowded.

When the Charmings finally entered, Belle appeared on the stairs leading to the top floor and smiled, handing the keys to Snow. "The rooms are ready."

"Great!" Snow smiled widely as she picked up the set of keys. "Since we have fewer bedrooms than I thought a place this size would have, we are going to have to share the rooms so I took care of that." She looked at each of them there as if daring someone to disagree with her. "Henry is going to share a room with Neal, Emma with Regina, Maleficent with Zelena-"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have my sister with Maleficent?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Are you afraid that I will bang your ex girlfriend, sis?"

"Why do you have to be so crude?" Regina rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "And although it seems like something you like to do, I'm not concerned about who you have sex with."

"Don't worry, Regina." Maleficent put an arm around Zelena's shoulders. "I can control the beast."

Emma's head was still stuck on the word 'ex-girlfriend' and she barely registered the rest of the exchange between the three women.

"Breathe, Emma." Lilith whispered in amusement. "Or you're going to pass out."

Emma slowly turned to face her friend. "Is your mother Regina's ex? Since when did you know this? Since when does Regina like women? Are you okay with that?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and had to try not to hit her head against the wall. "Emma, stop. Whatever happened between them is in the past."

"Not so in the past." Zelena appeared behind them with a devilish smile. "I'm pretty sure they fucked when Maleficent came back from the dead."

"Jesus." Emma turned with wide eyes. "Where the hell did you come from? And what are you talking about?"

"Oh, savior." Zelena chuckled. "You really don't-"

"Zelena." Regina's voice sounded dangerous behind the redhead. "I think Mal is waiting for you to go to your room."

Zelena stared at her sister for a few seconds and then walked towards the witch. She picked up her suitcase and went up the stairs after Maleficent.

"Sorry about my sister, Emma." Regina sighed.

"Yeah. No problem." Emma grunted. "I think we'd better go upstairs and see the room that my mom set up for us."

"Of course." Regina nodded and led the way up the stairs.

Upon arriving at the bedroom, Regina had the slight impression that Snow was up to something. That was undoubtedly the best room in the mansion, and it was also the most cliché thing Regina had ever seen. Only a king sized bed with a view of the sea and a decor of dubious taste that had tons of suggestive cheap romance. 

"I can have the couch." Emma swallowed when she noticed that there was only one bed in the room.

"Nonsense, Emma." Regina walked over to the couch by the window and placed her suitcase on it. "The bed is big enough that we can share."

"But I move a lot while I sleep."

"I can handle this." Regina smiled. "Look, Emma, unless you're uncomfortable sharing a bed with me-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Emma hurried to say.

"So I see no reason for you to sleep on the couch." Regina approached Emma and took the blonde's hands between hers. "Now stop overthinking everything and try to enjoy the weekend. I know, coming from me it may sound doubtful, even more because it is your mother organizing," Regina chuckled when Emma offered her a disbelief look and raised eyebrows. "But she and Henry are right. We deserve a break and this place seems ideal for this. Even though in the end we have to attend a ball given by Snow White."

"I haven't had a free weekend for so long that I don't even know where to start." Emma shook her head. Regina's hands around hers were sending heat through Emma's body and she didn't want the moment to end. "I don't even know what we're supposed to do here this weekend."

"It looks like your mom and Belle are taking care of everything for the ball. They already have enough help for that so I believe our task is just to relax." Regina shrugged. "I wouldn't dare to meddle in whatever your mother is up to."

"She's definitely up to something, isn't she?" Emma smiled nervously.

"She is." Regina shook her head. "I have no idea what it is, but our son seems to be involved too."

"That little shit is going to get what he deserves."

"Emma!"

"Sorry." The blonde smiled. "I wouldn't hurt him-"

"I know that, Emma." Regina huffed. 

"Moms!"

The two jumped apart when Henry barged in. 

"Henry," Regina sighed, composing herself faster than Emma. "What do I always say about knocking on the door?"

"Sorry." He flinched.

"Grandma is calling everyone in the living room."

Regina exchanged a look with Emma and the blonde just shrugged.

"Tonight we will have dinner and then we will meet in the TV room to watch a movie, and tomorrow night we will have the ball in honor of Emma's official presentation as our daughter and heir to the throne." Snow was saying when they reached the bottom steps. 

"I can't escape this, can I?" Emma whispered to Regina.

"I'm afraid not, dear."

"In the meantime-"

"In the meantime," Regina interrupted. She knew it wasn't good to meddle in whatever Snow was up to, but she could feel the apprehension and tension emanating from Emma in waves. "Emma and I are going to take the opportunity forced upon us to relax." Regina looked at Snow as if daring her to say something.

"There is a wonderful spa here." Belle smiled softly. "Why don't you take this time for a relaxing bath with salts and everything else you are entitled to?"

"Oh, I'm going to love this." Zelena said excitedly. "Come on, Mal." She took the witch by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

Reluctantly, Emma went back up to the room with Regina and the two got ready to go to the spa as Belle had suggested. If she was going to spend the weekend stuck in one place at least she would enjoy it as best as possible and at least she had Regina, their son and also Lilith. It would be a good time to spend with the people she liked the most and reconnect with her teenage friend and who knows, just for a weekend, forget the madness that her life had been since she arrived in that town. She rummaged through her suitcase and noticed that she didn't have a bathing suit. How could she enjoy the jacuzzi or the sauna at the spa if she didn't have a bathing suit?

"Is everything okay over there?" Regina asked when she heard Emma groan.

"I just realized that I don't have the right attire to enjoy all the spa options." Emma pouted.

"We can fix this." Regina smiled.

She waved her hand and a change of clothes appeared beside Emma's suitcase.

"You definitely need to teach me how to do these things."

"I promise we will return to our classes when we get back."

"Okay."

"Now go get changed so we can enjoy the spa."

Emma nodded and disappeared through the bathroom door. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly a thought filled her mind: Would Regina also wear a bikini? Would she have to be in a bikini in front of them all? Not that she was ashamed of her body, but imagining being half-naked in the same place as Regina, where the brunette would also be (probably, with luck) half-naked, did things to Emma.

"Emma, dear." Regina's voice sounded worried through the door. "Is everything okay there? It's okay if you don't want to go to the spa."

"No, I'm fine." Emma opened the door and left. "I was just thinking-"

"Emma, stop overthinking, remember?"

"Yeah." Emma sighed and let Regina drag her out of the room. "You seem to be handling all of this better than I am."

"Dear, I learned a long time ago that it's not worth arguing with your mother when she's up to something. Besides, we, more than anyone, deserve this rest."

"You're right." Emma smiled nervously as they walked in search of the spa.

When they arrived, there was a full team of people to assist them and Emma wondered how long ago her mother had been preparing all this. She noticed that Zelena, Maleficent, Lilith, Belle and even her mother, were spread out over the massage beds.

One of the masseuses came towards them and instructed them what to do.

Emma and Regina exchanged an uncertain and slightly uncomfortable look, but when they saw that the others were really enjoying their massages, they decided to do the same. They walked behind the folding screen and quickly undressed and wrapped themselves in a towel, walking back to where the massage beds were.

Emma risked a glance in Regina's direction and almost choked, seeing so much skin exposed. This was definitely more than she had seen in all that time she lived in Storybrooke and for a moment Emma wished she could be in the place of the woman who was going to massage Regina.

Regina felt the weight of Emma's gaze on her and smiled internally. Whatever the reason Snow was up to, she had already realized that the focus was on her and Emma and she intended to make the most of it. Regina saw Emma's hungry gaze directed at her and it reminded her of the early days, when Emma arrived in town. In the fights and in the explicit sexual tension between them, where both invaded each other's personal space and devoured each other with equally hungry looks. Regina slowly licked her lips and let her eyes travel over Emma's body, covered with a towel that barely covered what was necessary and left little to the imagination. Oh, how she would love to massage that pale, smooth skin.

Regina was taken out of her stupor by Zelena's frustrated groan followed by the sound of the redhead banging her head against the table and mumbling something she was sure wasn't a compliment. Regina looked over to where Maleficent was and the witch had a knowing and amused smile on her lips. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bed indicated by the masseuse.

Although Regina had the impression that she would enjoy the massage much more if it was done by Emma, she couldn't deny that the woman was good at what she did. Gradually she felt the knots on her back disappear and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning as her body relaxed.

After the massage Snow and Belle went to the sauna while the other women decided to go to the huge jacuzzi, which to Emma, looked more like a giant massage pool.

Lilith, Maleficent and Zelena entered the water without even thinking twice and Regina was almost joining them when she noticed that Emma was standing a little further behind.

"Don't you want to go in there?"

"I don't really know what I should be doing." Emma admitted after a while. "I never had any friends to share this kind of thing with. Hell, I never had any friends, except for Lily, but we were so young and I-" Emma shook her head. Now wasn't the time to talk about her past insecurities or traumas. Now was the time to relax and enjoy. "Your sister looks very comfortable there."

"Emma," Regina said softly. "You don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with. Nobody is forcing you to do anything. If you don't want to go in there we can find something else to do."

Emma said nothing. Instead, she looked at the women who seemed to be having the time of their lives there. Even Zelena and Maleficent, who always seemed the most distant from the rest of them, were enjoying themselves.

"No, there is no reason for us to do anything else. That water looks very inviting." Emma said after a few minutes. "Come on." She smiled at Regina and hoped to convey more confidence than she was feeling.

They walked to where there were sunbeds and quickly undressed. While Emma threw on her clothes anyway, Regina carefully folded hers and placed it on the sun lounger before walking to the jacuzzi.

Regina was very aware of her body and the lack of clothing on it, but she couldn't wait to see Emma's reaction. If the blonde had had that reaction when she saw Regina wrapped in a towel, she could only imagine what would happen when Emma saw her in a bikini.

When she reached the stairs that led into the jacuzzi, Regina stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Emma standing by her lounger, seeming to have forgotten how to act like a normal human being.

"Dear, you better get Miss Swan because I don't think she'll be able to work anytime soon." Maleficent laughed. "You short-circuited the poor creature's brain."

"Emma?" Regina called her, amused. "Aren't you going to join us, dear?"

In the background, Lilith and Zelena were clacking so hard that for a moment Maleficent worried that they would drown. 

"Uh, yes." Emma stammered and walked over to where Regina was waiting for her.

The brunette waved her hand and a drink appeared in Emma's hand and another in hers. "Enjoy, Emma." And without waiting for her, Regina went down the steps that led to the water. She let out a contented moan and sat down on one of the steps near the edge of the jacuzzi where she could support her drink. A few seconds later Emma joined her.

"This is delicious." Emma said tentatively and she didn't know if she was talking about the drink, Regina or the water that seemed to be at the perfect temperature.

"Indeed it is, dear." Regina smiled. "Your mother really got it right this time."

"Yeah." Emma nodded and fell silent. What Zelena had said earlier, about Maleficent being Regina's ex-girlfriend, hadn't left Emma's mind. She wanted to know about it, but she didn't want to be rude and just ask, but at the same time, Emma didn't know how to bring it up. She sighed and looked around: Zelena and Lilith seemed to get along very well and Emma felt a twinge of jealousy. They were swimming, playing and making jokes while Maleficent watched in silence, but with a smile that never left her face. In spite of everything, the witch seemed at ease and she had a gleam in her eyes, a warmth that was directed not only at Lilith, but also at Zelena. Emma narrowed her eyes and watched for a moment until Maleficent's eyes met hers and Emma looked away quickly. She felt the red spread over her face from being caught.

"So," Regina started slowly to get Emma's attention. "How have you been since-" Regina didn't exactly want to talk about Hook or what had happened in the past few months, but she didn't know what else to talk to Emma and she definitely didn't want things to get any weirder than they seemed to be.

"Since all the mess that Hook created and after he almost killed my whole family?" Emma sighed.

"If you want to put it like this..."

"Honestly?" Emma asked and Regina just nodded. "I tried to be sad, I mean, we were dating and all but every time I tried, I remembered the horrible things he said to me and what he did and I just- I couldn't feel completely bad." Emma took a sip of her drink and took a deep breath. "I know that Dark One's power is very strong and brings out the worst in us, having hundreds of them whispering in our heads is maddening, but at no time did I have the impulse to hurt the feelings of the people I love. I think that that was just Hook being the manipulative jerk he always was."

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with all of this, Emma." Regina said sincerely. She licked her lips and tentatively put her hand on Emma's arm. "But you were too good for Hook."

"Uh, thanks." Emma felt herself blush incredibly.

"Are you two going to stand there, or are you going to swim and enjoy the wonders that this water can do?" Zelena yelled from the middle of the jacuzzi.

Emma didn't know if she thanked Zelena or wanted to drown her.

Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena's comment, but placed her drink on the edge of the jacuzzi and winked at Emma. Then she swam close to Zelena, Maleficent and Lily. "Emma, aren't you going to join us?"

"I- Uh-" Emma swallowed and placed her drink next to Regina's and then swam close to them.

Regina licked her lips when she saw the blonde gliding through the water and her hands itched to touch her, instead of indulging her desire Regina waved her hand causing the drinks they had left on the edge of the jacuzzi to appear in her hands.

The women stayed there for a while, talking and sharing stories until the others joined them too.

(...)

Emma couldn't help her reaction when she saw the dinner served to them. It was worthy of kings and queens and judging by the amount of food, Snow thought she was going to feed a battalion.

"I wasn't sure what you and Henry like to eat, so I ordered a little bit of everything." Snow said quietly and Emma felt her heart ache. 

Despite everything they had been through these years, she and Snow barely knew each other. All Emma knew about her parents' past was because of Henry's storybook or little things that Regina had let slip over the years during their arguments and fights.

"It's okay, mom." Emma offered her a gentle smile. She squeezed Snow's arm gently and followed Regina and Henry, sitting between them. Sitting across from them were Zelena, Maleficent and Lilith. Belle was next to the brunette and Snow and Charming were at the ends.

Dinner went smoothly thanks to Henry, who occupied them with his stories about school and other things he was excited about. After dinner, as Snow had said earlier, they gathered in the TV room to watch a movie.

"I swear to God, if your mother makes us watch one of those cheap straight romances I will turn her into a dwarf for my garden." Regina mumbled to Emma as they settled down.

"What do you have against straight cheap romances?" Emma swallowed and felt that maybe it was an opportunity to ask the question that had been on her mind all day. "Does this have anything to do with what Zelena said earlier, about Maleficent being your ex girlfriend?"

"Maleficent is not my ex girlfriend." Regina said without turning to look at Emma because if she did she wouldn't be able to hide the smile on her lips. She knew that question had been stuck in Emma's throat since the moment her sister said that. "We've had some interesting nights - and days too - in the past, but that was just it. I believe you've heard of friends with benefits." Against her better judgment, Regina turned to look at Emma and her smile widened.

When Emma remained silent Regina began to worry that she had suddenly said something wrong and the blonde must have noticed the concern in her eyes, as Emma finally came out of her stupor.

"I- I've heard about it, yes." Emma stammered. 

Tentatively, Emma's gaze shifted to Lilith, and in spite of everything, Regina was unable to avoid a twinge of jealousy. She always suspected that the two of them had more in their past than Emma had shared with her.

"You two there." Snow hissed. "Do you want to stop talking? The movie is about to start."

"I swear to god." Regina offered Snow a look that could put even the greatest man on the run, but the princess looked unfazed and offered them a sweet smile. "Your mother sometimes seems to test my patience."

"I know how it is." Emma nodded and returned her mother's smile. "Now we better watch the movie before she goes into full mom mode."

After the film, which, as Regina suspected, was a cheap straight romance, they said goodbye and each went to their room.

"So," Emma shifted from foot to foot standing in front of the bed. "Which side do you prefer?"

"I usually take the right side." Regina shrugged. "But if it's also your side, we can think of something."

"I usually sleep in the middle of the bed, sprawled like a starfish." Emma chuckled. "I'm going to the bathroom to change and do my hygiene..."

"Okay." Regina said softly.

When Emma came out of the bathroom she had to bite her tongue to keep from groaning. Of course, Regina would sleep in silk pajamas that would leave little to the imagination. After the day she had, it was all Emma needed. The blonde looked at her own pajamas and for a moment felt very aware of her oversized superhero T-shirt and boy shorts.

"I like the shirt." Regina said gently and then passed by the blonde to use the bathroom.

Emma took a deep breath and put away her things, then climbed onto the bed and pulled the duvet up to her neck. She closed her eyes and prayed that tiredness would take her, but of course it didn't.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as she left the bathroom and saw Emma still awake. Part of her hoped to find the blonde sleeping, but she was glad that wasn't the case.

"Yes." Emma sighed. She turned to face Regina and offered a tired smile. "I thought I would lie in bed and fall asleep on the spot, but apparently sleep has abandoned me."

"Does this have anything to do with sharing the bedroom or bed?"

"No." Emma propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at the brunette, who was still standing in the middle of the room. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Regina smiled and put her things on the dresser by the window before walking over to the bed to join Emma. She lay down and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders.

A few minutes passed and none of them said anything. Both were lying on their backs, Emma was looking through the window and Regina was looking at the ceiling, occasionally she stole glances in Emma's direction, but she didn't know what to do to break that silence.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's ball?" Emma asked after a while. She was still looking through the window where the moonlight came in, shining its light on the bedroom.

"Not really." Regina bit her lip and turned her head to look at Emma. "You are?"

"A little, yes." Emma turned her head to look at Regina and her breath caught in her throat. The moonlight bathed Regina's face, making an interesting play of light on her strong features, and making her even more beautiful if that was possible.

"Unlike you, I have only been to two balls so far and from my experience, none of them ended up well." Emma licked her lips slowly.

"What happened at Camelot was not your fault." Regina said softly.

"I know, but I still can't help feeling partially responsible."

"It is not your fault that that boy could not forgive me." Regina glanced at Emma. "It is not easy to forgive someone who takes everything you love from you."

"Yeah, I know." Emma nodded.

"Okay, so, I know about the Camelot ball, what was the other ball you were at and things ended up bad?"

"When I accidentally fell into Zelena's portal and ended up in the past, Hook and I had to go to a ball at King Midas' castle to undo my mistake."

"What did you do, Emma?" Regina felt her heart racing. She knew that something had changed smoothly in the past, as her memories got a little cloudy at times, but they had never talked about what happened because Regina was too busy getting mad at Emma for bringing who they thought it was Marian back.

"I kind of stopped my parents from meeting each other." Emma bit her lip. "But we fixed everything or Henry and I wouldn't be here." She added quickly when she saw Regina's expression. "What I was saying is that when we were at the ball, Hook said I was a natural, but I don't think I am."

"You may not have grown up in the Enchanted Forest and learned all of our traditions, but I believe you have it in you, yes." Regina smiled gently. "You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love, Emma." Regina moved on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Don't look at me like that." From the position she was in now it was easier to look at Emma without worrying about getting caught.

"But who should I dance with?" Emma lifted her head to look at Regina. "The only times I've been to those things I haven't been the center of attention and I already have a date."

"You will definitely have to have at least one dance with your father." Regina narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the rules for these stupid balls. Since she was a child she always hated having to go to them because they were just places her mother used to form alliances or try to find decent suitors for her. "Generally, if you are receiving suitors from neighboring kingdoms or something, it is common to dance with the prince-"

"No." Emma shook her head vigorously. "No princes. I've had enough."

"I don't know how much your mother will want to follow the tradition, but given that my presence was specifically requested and technically I am still the queen-" Regina bit her lip. The puzzle pieces finally fit together, but it couldn't be, could it? Had Snow realized what Regina felt? Still... she wouldn't go so far as to organize something so big to give a little push. Besides, she wasn't sure that Emma returned her feelings. Of course, the whole thing of surrendering to the darkness to save her looked a lot like an act of true love, but still...

"Regina?"

"Sorry, Emma." She smiled nervously. "I was just trying to remember all the rules and etiquette for those occasions." Regina bit her lip and looked down, her gaze meeting Emma's immediately. "I think you should have a dance with Henry. He'll love it."

"What about you?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. "Who are you going to dance with?"

"With Henry, of course." Regina smiled softly. "I'm not sure if your father will want to dance with me, but I'm sure of one thing: I won't dance with dwarves!" She broke out into a laugh at Emma's horrified expression.

"Am I going to have to dance with them?"

"Not if you don't want to, no." Regina said as she composed herself. "As I said to you earlier, you are not obliged to do anything you do not want to. And I, as the Queen and your friend, will be there to ensure that."

"Thanks." Emma smiled in relief. Perhaps this idea of her mother wasn't so bad. "Hey, Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina felt her heart race with Emma's tone.

"If you're the queen and I am the princess, would it be, I don't know… weird if we share a dance?" Emma looked away from Regina's eyes. She wasn't sure why she had proposed it and her heart was beating so fast that she feared that Regina could hear. Emma stared at the window, because if Regina said it would not be easier to deal with the rejection.

"Do you want to-" Regina blinked repeatedly. "Do you want to dance with me? Why?"

"Crazy, right?"

Suddenly Regina found herself in her vault, not long ago, where Emma was standing before her, opening up and revealing things about her without Regina having to ask. She remembered the vulnerability in the blonde's voice, just like now and she knew she would be unable to say no.

"Not at all, Emma." She gently touched the blonde's chin making her look up again. "I was just surprised, that's all. But, I think it would be great." She smiled widely. "Not to mention it will be a great opportunity to perhaps cause your parents to have a heart attack." Once again Regina burst out laughing at Emma's expression. "Don't worry, Emma, I don't hate them anymore."

"I know." Emma said more softly than she intended. The sound of Regina's laughter still ringing in her ears and Emma decided she wanted to hear the sound more often. 

"Do you think we're going to need to rehearse or something? Did my mother prepare rehearsals?"

"I highly doubt it." Regina said thoughtfully. "Knowing your mother, she just assumes that you and Henry know exactly what to do." She rolled her eyes. "Even more after seeing your performance in Camelot. She believes that you know exactly what to do."

"Oh, my God, Henry!"

"Relax, Emma." Regina put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Like you, he has a sense of what needs to be done and I am sure that if he has any doubts, he will come to me or even your parents or Belle."

"Right." Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"What is the costume for these special occasions?" Emma propped herself up on one elbow to look at the brunette. "I mean, the two times I was at a ball, I wore dresses, I wasn't the center of attention. Is there a specific outfit?"

"Uh, there are some specific outfits, but if you don't feel comfortable with them we can make adjustments."

"Specific in the sense that they are the dresses you can hardly breathe in?" Emma laughed.

"Basically." Regina made a face and Emma found it adorable.

"Would my mother be very disappointed if I wore a dress more... like the one we wear on Camelot?"

"I don't think she will be disappointed by that." Regina tilted her head, her gaze distant and thoughtful. "Besides, you are the one who has to feel comfortable. I know this ball is a big deal for you and how much you hate being the center of attention. If she is not happy the problem is hers alone."

"Do you already know what you're going to wear?"

"I'm still weighing my options. Since your mother dragged me to this ball, I'll make sure to leave everyone jaw-dropping."

"Oh my God." Emma groaned. She hoped Regina wouldn't show up wearing one of the dresses from the Evil Queen era because she honestly didn't think she would survive.

"Don't worry, Emma. You'll be fine." Regina smiled.

"Regina?" Emma asked after some comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"Did you like to go to balls, back in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma didn't know exactly why she asked that, but she needed to know. Regina was so committed to taking care of Emma's well-being and making sure she didn't do anything against her will and Emma just wanted to do the same in return.

"Not really, no." Regina replied after a few minutes. "When I was younger, still a child, my mother would drag me to all these balls in her thirst for power and I had to behave like a perfect lady. I never went to a ball just to have fun or because I really wanted to go. Then, when I started to get older and close to the age of finding a suitor - preferably a prince from some very rich kingdom, or even some king, by my mother's high standards - the balls became more frequent, and also more unbearable. All I wanted to do was dance with Daniel, but my mother would never allow it. She couldn't even dream of it to be honest." Regina shook her head. She didn't know why she was saying all these things to Emma, but now that she started she just couldn't seem to stop. "After what happened to Daniel-" Regina bit her lip, the memory of that afternoon in Camelot when they used the dreamcatcher to catch her tear still very much alive in her mind. "Anyway, after I was forced to marry your grandfather the last thing I wanted to do was go to a ball. In time, when he decided to throw a ball to please your mother, I was always left out. Nobody felt my absence. It was just the beautiful queen, a beautiful ornament for the king, his kingdom, his castle and his bed."

If Emma thought that seeing what happened to Regina and Daniel through that dreamcatcher had been bad, nothing compared to what she had heard now. She could feel the hate bubbling up in her chest and didn't know if she was grateful that she didn't have anymore the powers of Dark One or if she would still like to have them. Emma felt her body vibrating with rage and she never wanted to explode anything so badly. Everything Regina had told, it didn't take a genius to know what had really happened between Regina and her grandfather and Emma had never hated someone she never knew so much. Suddenly she felt disgusted at having his blood running through her veins.

Regina seemed to notice the change in Emma's energy, and her hands were on the blonde's chin the next moment. "Emma," she asked softly. "Look at me, dear." Regina sighed when Emma didn't move and she could feel the blonde's magic emanating from her in waves, begging to be released and she silently thanked Emma for not being the Dark One anymore or controlling the impulses she should be feeling right now would be much more difficult. Why did she have to talk too much right now? She had kept it all to herself for so many years... Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and focused on Emma. Carefully and as gently as she could, she touched Emma's face again, caressing her jaw and cheek, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Emma, dear-"

"They had no right, Regina." Emma finally spoke. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes watery. "They had no right to force you into anything. My grand-" Emma gasped. She didn't think she would be able to refer to that disgusting old man anymore as someone from her family.

"Emma," Regina sighed. She pulled the blonde gently until Emma was lying against her. Immediately Emma clung to Regina like a koala, her face buried against the brunette's chest. Regina absently stroked Emma's hair as tears streamed silently down their faces. "The old world, the world I come from... things are like that. Not everyone has a choice. Not everyone can marry those they love."

"But my mom did it. Aurora. Ashley..."

"But your father almost couldn't." Regina said gently. "When you fell on Zelena's portal, you said it kind of prevented him and your mother from meeting." Regina looked down and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. Emma's proximity sent chills down her spine. "You said you went to a ball at King Midas' castle that night, right?" When Emma just nodded, Regina went on. "Your father was engaged to Kathryn, in the past known as Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas. They didn't love each other, but George Spencer's kingdom needed money, and Midas's kingdom needed more soldiers. They formed an alliance. James, your father's twin brother, was going to marry Abigail, but he was killed by a dragon-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Emma let go of Regina's embrace and leaned on her elbows to get a better look at the brunette. "My father what?"

"Oh, I suppose you don't know the story about his twin brother..."

"No, nobody ever said anything to me."

"You never read Henry's book completely, did you?"

"No." Emma said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Regina chuckled. "He doesn't tell the whole truth anyway." She smiled with the expression of relief that took Emma's face. "Anyway, your father had a twin brother, a true soldier. Slayer of giants and other mythical creatures and very famous among all women." Regina rolled her eyes. "One day someone came up to Spencer and said there was a dragon and he sent you uncle James to kill the beast."

"And did my father just take his place when he died?"

"It wasn't that simple." Regina shook her head. Of all she thought they could do that night, giving Emma a history lesson about her origins wasn't one of them. "Your grandmother, your father's mother, was just a servant in Spencer's kingdom-"

"Of course she was." Emma rolled her eyes. Could that be more cliché? 

"The fact is; when Spencer found out she was pregnant he tried to get rid of her, but when the babies were born and he knew it was a boy, he sent someone for them. Of course she didn't want to hand them over so she made a deal - "

"For God's sake, don't tell me it was Rumple."

"And who else would it be with, Emma?" Regina asked in amusement. "Anyway, she made a deal with Rumple and he took one of the boys to be raised by Spencer and she could have the other. Rumple would tell Spencer that she only had one baby."

"God, this place is so fucked up." Emma let out a shaky breath. "Let me guess: when my uncle died, Rumple went to fetch my father to take his place?!"

"Yes." Regina made a face. "If you had grown up there, you might not have felt that way about traditions and everything." She shrugged.

"Do you think about going back?"

"No." Regina replied without thinking twice. "There are wonderful places there that we will never see here, and maybe we can go someday, like in a family trip... but I don't see myself living there anymore."

"A family trip?"

"Henry loves those stories and I'm sure he dreams of meeting other kingdoms. Do you remember how excited he was on Camelot?"

"Yes," Emma said slowly. Suddenly the idea of leaving on a trip with just Regina and Henry occupying every thought in her head. "It would be nice."

There was a gleam in Emma's eyes that made Regina's heart race and she had to control an impulse to lean over and kiss her right there. Instead, she said, "Do you know what would be nice now? Get some sleep." She bit her lip and felt guilty when she saw Emma's expression change, but Regina didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay close to her without kissing her. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I'm sure your mother or Henry will knock on that door first thing in the morning."

Emma groaned and rolled over on the bed, lying on her back again. She took the duvet and pulled it up, covering her face to stifle another frustrated moan. "Okay." She said after a few seconds. Her voice drowned out by the duvet.

"What?" Regina leaned forward to try to hear what Emma was saying.

Emma removed the duvet from her face and her breath caught in her throat at Regina's proximity. Her face was hovering just inches from Emma's and she was sure she could see desire in her eyes. Emma lost herself in that moment, her eyes slowly moving from Regina's eyes to her lips and back to the brown eyes she adores so much. Regina's pupils were dilated and her breath also seemed to be stuck in her throat, Emma noted with satisfaction, and for a moment she wondered what would happen if she raised her head just a little. Just enough for their lips to touch.

_ "Oh, fuck, harder. Right there, don't stop." _

They pulled away startled and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"What the hell?"

They said at the same time.

_ "Beg for it, witch." _

That voice Regina knew very well.

"I'm going to kill my sister." Regina hissed and got up from the bed taking the robe she had left on the couch and left the room. Emma right behind. "Our son is in the next room with a baby, for God's sake!" Regina half hissed, half yelled. When they reached the door of the room that Zelena was sharing with Maleficent the moans grew louder and Regina just wanted to open a hole in the floor and for it to swallow her. She wasn't going to be able to forget the sounds that her sister was making so early. She would be scarred for life. 

"Wait." Emma grabbed Regina's arm before she could knock on the door. "Isn't there a silence spell or something we can put on the bedroom? I really don't want to deal with them right now."

"You're right." Regina sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated and in seconds the noise was gone.

"Thanks." Emma whispered.

Regina nodded and they went back to the room, satisfied that the noises had stopped and now they could try to get some sleep.

(...)

"Good morning, sunshines!" Snow's cheerful voice made Emma and Regina flinch.

"Speak for yourself." Regina grunted and shot her sister a deadly look.

"Oh," Snow alternated her eyes between Emma, Regina and Zelena. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know what my sister is talking about." Zelena said sweetly. Her eyes shone with mischievous joy. "I slept like a baby."

"If you call that sleeping." Emma snorted.

"Okay, children, whatever happened, let's just let it go. We have a long and beautiful day ahead."

"Did your mother just call me a child?" Regina turned to look at Emma with a look of disbelief. "I swear to God, I will end up turning your mother into a goat by the end of the weekend."

"Please, not a goat." Emma grunted. "Where's Henry and Daddy?" Emma asked, noting that they were not present for breakfast.

"Oh, they went to town to finalize the last arrangements for tonight."

"Will it be just us at the ball?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, no. The whole town is coming." Snow said excitedly. "But the weekend here is just for us."

"Oh." Emma took a breath and she could feel the anxiety overtaking her. "Nice."

Regina quietly slid her hand against Emma's and squeezed it gently, making the blonde look at her. "Will be alright." She whispered and offered a smile that she hoped would be comforting in some way.

Zelena and Maleficent watched the interaction of the two in silence, but with identical smiles of satisfaction and at the same time, annoyed. How those two could be so stupid was beyond their comprehension.

Regina could tell that Emma was more nervous than usual when she saw the blonde filling her plate for breakfast and found herself wondering when she got to know Emma Swan so well to understand small details about the blonde. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and, against her better judgment, directed Emma to sit at the table already occupied by Zelena and Maleficent. It was better than sitting with Snow anyway.

Emma offered Regina a slightly confused look, but followed the brunette without saying anything. She looked around and noticed that Lilith wasn't there. "Where's Lilith?"

"She's helping Belle in the kitchen." Maleficent smiled.

"Oh." Despite their troubled past and the whole story between them, Emma found Maleficent captivating. Her big blue eyes didn't contain the evilness she expected to see in them, given the story she knew from the fairy tale witch and even because of her past with her parents. Emma hadn't yet wrapped her mind around the idea that Maleficent, of all people, was spending a weekend with her and her parents after all. She herself still had many conflicts when it came to her parents and everything they did, not only to her, even if indirectly, but to other people as well, including Maleficent. The long conversation she had with Regina the night before only served to make Emma absolutely sure that she didn't want to live in a place like the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke could be a mess, but at least they still had some of the values of the modern world and that was already a relief to Emma.

"Emma?" Regina's concerned voice brought the blonde out of her thoughts and she smiled when she saw Emma's confused and adorable look. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Emma shook her head. "I was just thinking about a few things."

"You can say that." Regina chuckled.

"So," Zelena smirked. "Have you decided what you are going to wear for the ball?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"As long as I don't have to wear one of those elaborate dresses, I'm fine." Emma shrugged.

"Oh," Zelena's eyes flashed. "I know you don't have much reason to trust me, but I would love to take care of this for you, savior."

"I-" Emma swallowed and risked a quick look at Regina. "Okay." She said slowly. "Just don't give me a green dress. It doesn't look good on me."

"Oh, no, dear." Zelena's smile widened. "I know exactly what looks good on you. Just as I know that red is your color."

Regina raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Maleficent, who just shrugged.

"What about you, sis?"

"I already have something in mind." Regina said, trying to look nonchalant, but Maleficent noticed the mischievous smile on her lips and it was the witch's turn to raise an eyebrow.

After breakfast Snow sent the women, including Lilith, to another day at the spa, claiming that they needed to be very relaxed for the night. She had prepared a complete itinerary for them and Regina knew better than to argue with Snow so she just nodded and dragged the others to the spa.

Late in the morning Henry and David returned from their short trip to the town, bringing with them Moe - Belle's father - and also Granny, Phillip and Sean to help with their preparations.

Henry David, Phillip and Sean were busy helping Moe prepare the ballroom decor while Granny, Snow and Belle took care of preparing the meals.

Ashley and Aurora were in charge of making sure that Snow, Charming, Henry and Belle's costumes arrived on time.

(...)

"Are you sure?" Emma looked at herself in the mirror for what must have been the tenth time since Zelena made that dress appear on her body. The dress was of red velvet and fit her body perfectly, with a slit that went to the middle of the thigh. Her arms were covered by the sleeve of her dress and Emma's hair was arranged in a side braid.

"I'm sure my sister will need a bib when she sees you, that's what." Zelena smirked. "And if she doesn't jump on your bones with that, surely someone will."

"What?" Emma choked on air. "Why are you saying this?"

"Oh, please," Zelena rolled her eyes. "Isn't it possible that you are so oblivious that you haven't noticed that my sister likes you?"

"Of course, I know that Regina likes me." Emma sounded almost offended. "We are friends and-"

A knock on the door made Zelena swallow her answer and she just shook her head. "Come on in."

"Wow, Ma, you look beautiful!" Henry smiled when he saw the blonde.

"You're not bad either." Zelena teased. "What can we do for you, my beautiful nephew?"

"Grandma sent me to fetch ma." He smiled slightly guilty.

"It's time?" Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Zelena in mild panic. "I'm not done yet. The makeup-"

Zelena waved her hand and in the next moment Emma had perfect makeup and with the accessories that matched the dress. "There you go."

"Is Regina there yet?"

"Yes. She is sitting next to grandma and grandpa."

"Sitting?" Emma frowned.

"At balls like this, of presentation, it is common for kings and queens to sit on their thrones until the moment of the formal presentation of their guest of honor. Meanwhile the other guests dance, eat and drink." Zelena shrugged.

"I think I need a drink."

"What you need to do is get your ass down there." Zelena winked at Henry, who offered his arm to Emma.

"Ready, ma?"

"As ready as I can be." Emma took a deep breath and took Henry's arm.

Zelena nodded to them and in the next moment disappeared into her green smoke.

"There's a lot of people?"

"I think the whole town." Henry said nonchalantly as he guided Emma through the halls of the house to the ballroom. "Ma, you'll be fine. Remember Camelot?"

"Is different."

"No, it's better this time." Henry smiled. He didn't elaborate and she didn't dare ask.

They did the rest of the path in silence and Henry could feel the apprehension emanating in waves from his mother.

When they arrived at the ballroom two royal guards opened the doors for them and Emma almost gasped when she saw the number of people in the room. She had no idea that there were so many people in Storybrooke. Her eyes quickly scanned the room until they finally landed on the small stage where there were three ornate chairs. Behind the chairs, tapestry hung from the ceiling like a waterfall.

Her family's coat of arms, as well as Regina's, printed the tapestries. In each corner of the room there were huge tables full of food and drinks of all kinds. Near the stage where her parents were, there was an orchestra playing songs that Emma did not know and had no idea how to dance. Her eyes landed on the stage again in search of Regina, but her seat was empty.

"Where is your mom?" Emma asked in alarm. "You said she was sitting there with them."

"I dont know." Henry shrugged. "She must be among the guests."

"Okay." Emma swallowed and let Henry guide her to Snow and Charming.

"You look beautiful, dear." Charming got up to meet Emma. He put her in a tight hug and Emma let herself relax in his arms. "I dreamed of this moment for a long time." He said when he pulled away and Emma saw that his eyes were watery. "I am very proud of you, Emma." He placed a kiss on her forehead and Emma had to take a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Oh, Emma." Snow pulled her into a hug as tight as Charming's as soon as he released her. "You look so beautiful. Red looks so good on you." She stroked Emma's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We are so proud of you, the incredible woman you have become."

"Mom." Emma sniffed.

Beside them Henry smiled proudly. He was so happy that he thought his chest was going to explode. He scanned the dance floor for Regina, but found her nowhere. Despite the happiness, concern started to take over him. 

"Citizens of Storybrooke and all enchanted kingdoms." Snow's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "We are gathered here today to celebrate my daughter, my first born, Emma Swan." She pulled Emma gently by the hand until the blonde was between her and Charming. "I know it may seem a little late for that, but the past few years have not necessarily been calm so that we could do something like that and my daughter deserves the best."

"Many of you know her only as the savior, or the sheriff, but she is much more than that." Charming looked at Emma and gave her a comforting smile. "She is so much more than a title, whatever it is. Emma is a strong, independent, loyal, and kind woman. She is the best friend anyone can have and an amazing daughter. She went through things that we can't even imagine, but she went so far and we are immensely proud of her. " Charming pulled Emma into a side hug. "She is your princess and heir to our throne."

The guests, far more than Emma thought possible to have in Storybrooke, clapped their hands, whistled and bowed to them.

Emma scanned the dance floor for Regina again and found her nowhere, but her nerves calmed down a little when her eyes found the familiar faces of Lilith, Belle, Maleficent and Zelena. Lilith smiled widely and offered her thumbs up in an almost childish sign of encouragement, but for Emma it meant the world.

"Now," Snow's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "As tradition dictates, Emma should have a dance with her father and then with the king or queen of the kingdom." Snow looked for Regina and her smile widened when she saw the brunette in a corner. "In that case, the Queen, if Emma wants to, of course."

"Uh, of course." Emma stammered.

"Regina will join us in an instant." Snow said to all the guests. "In the meantime, make room for my husband and our beautiful daughter to have their first dance." Snow exchanged a look with Charming and he nodded.

"Are you ready, Emma?" He stood before her, blocking the view of the other guests. He knew she was nervous and he didn't want her to feel more overwhelmed.

"As ready as I can be." She nodded stiffly.

"You can do it, ma." Beside her, Henry smiled encouragingly.

She nodded at him and let Charming guide her to the dance floor.

"Just follow your instincts." He whispered in her ear. "It's just a waltz. Let me guide you."

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. Her hands were slightly sweaty and her heart was pounding, but she concentrated on dancing with her father for the first time.

Throughout the dance, Emma's eyes alternated between Charming and the ballroom, looking for Regina.

"I know that Regina is much more beautiful than me, but could you at least pretend?" Charming laughed.

"Sorry, dad." Emma looked back at him. She bit her lip, thinking about what Zelena had said earlier and tried to muster up the courage to ask him what he thought of it, but before she could do it the dance was over and Charming released her.

Charming took Emma's hand and they turned to the other guests and bowed.

The next moment the dance floor was taken by the other guests and Henry was in front of Emma for a dance.

Emma smiled at him and ventured into her first dance with her son.

When the song was almost over Emma felt someone touch her shoulder lightly and turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips when she saw Regina standing before her and Emma didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Regina wasn't wearing one of the Evil Queen dresses, which was both a bonus and a shame. 

Instead she wore a formal outfit, but it looked a lot like the costumes Emma had seen the princes wear in each of the Disney animations and yet Regina was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. She wore a white suit with gold details and a white and gold cloak. Her hair was tied in a ponytail almost like the ones she used to wear back in her Evil Queen days. "Wow." Emma said after a while. Her eyes traveled over Regina's face, her body and back to her face. 

"You're not bad either, Miss Swan." Regina offered Emma a smile that made her legs weak. "May I?" She looked at Henry and winked, and the boy smiled widely.

"It was about time." He whispered and left before they could say anything.

"I must admit, my sister did a great job." Regina whispered as she brought Emma closer. One of her hands was on the blonde's back, just above her ass and the other was holding Emma's hand. "You look beautiful, Emma." Regina looked at her and for a moment allowed herself to get lost in the emeralds she loved. "I know you're nervous, I can feel your body vibrating, but I ask you to trust me and relax, okay?"

"Okay." Emma choked out. She felt Regina bring her closer and the heat that emanated from the brunette's body and that made her nervous for a completely different reason.

Everyone around stopped to watch them dance. Their movements were fluid and synchronized in a way that they didn't think they were capable of. They glided smoothly across the dance floor as if they had been dancing together all their lives, as if they completed each other. Their eyes locked on each other and the smiles on their lips seemed to bewitch everyone, as even Grumpy was smiling at the scene.

Regina felt it when Emma started to relax in her arms, but she could still see some concern in her eyes. When the music changed smoothly, requiring them to dance closer, Regina slid her hand around Emma's waist and brought her impossibly close. "I can see in your eyes that there is something that is disturbing you." Regina whispered in Emma's ear. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I don't-" Emma started to deny, but one look from Regina was enough to stop her. "You're right." Emma sighed.

"What's upsetting you?"

"While I was in the room with your sister, she said something..." Emma bit her lip, uncertain if this was the best place or time to talk about it.

"I'm going to kill Zelena."

"No." Emma shook her head slightly. "Maybe she's not wrong, but I need to be sure." Emma licked her lips nervously.

By then their steps had been reduced to a light waltz. Regina looked at Emma urgently in her eyes and silently begged her to say what was on her mind.

"Your sister said that you like me... like  _ like, like _ me."

Regina's eyes widened slightly and for a moment she felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She swallowed and moistened her lips. She couldn't lie to Emma. Not when Emma was looking at her like that. Not when Emma had taken that step and put herself in a vulnerable position before her once again.

"I need to know if you like me, because I can no longer pretend that I don't feel anything for you and swallow my feelings every time I'm with you."

"Do you really have feelings for me?" Regina whispered, her eyes sparkling.

As they danced, around them a red and yellow light began to emanate and envelop them, making the guests gasp, some less surprised than others.

"Yes." Emma said in a shaky breath.

"Oh, Emma." Regina choked and in the next moment her lips crashed against the blonde's.

In the background they could hear the guests whistling, clapping and the unmistakable voices of Zelena and Henry with a loud "finally."

The smoke around them intensified and spread throughout the dance hall, the yellow and red merging and becoming stronger and stronger.

"I knew it!" Somehow Snow's voice reached them, but for them it was as if they were underwater.

Regina's tongue pressed against Emma's lips and the blonde opened her mouth, welcoming the warm tongue in an intense kiss.

A groan escaped their lips with the contact of their tongues and Regina squeezed Emma's hips, bringing her closer to her.

"Take us out of here." Emma moaned against the brunette's lips as they pulled away.

"Your wish is my command." Regina smiled and there was a wild gleam in her eyes that sent chills down Emma's spine.

(...)

When the smoke around them cleared, Emma felt her legs hit the edge of the bed and lost her balance, falling on the mattress and bringing Regina with her.

Regina's possessive hands were soon sliding down Emma's sides and the blonde's hands slid down Regina's back, wanting to get rid of that outfit as soon as possible. They had waited too long for this.

As if reading Emma's mind, Regina waved a hand making their clothes disappear.

"Wow." Emma slowly licked her lips while her eyes ranked down Regina's body. She took in every inch of exposed skin, enjoying every part of the body above her. The small and firm breasts with hard nipples, begging to be sucked, the abdomen defined, the strong thighs and long legs. 

Regina devoured Emma's body with a hungry look as she felt more liquid heat build up between her legs. One of Regina's hands slid over Emma's cheek, to her jaw and dropped to the curve of her neck, sliding smoothly down the middle of her breasts to her abdomen. "Are you sure?" Regina swallowed, her eyes locked on Emma's.

"More sure than I am about anything in life." Emma murmured.

Regina groaned, winding up Emma's hair in her free hand, pulling her closer. Teeth sank into the blonde's neck and Emma moaned, thrusting her hips and digging her nails in the brunette's thighs. Regina made her way to Emma's breasts, biting and licking until she reached the hardened nipple and took it in her mouth. 

"Oh, fuck," Emma moaned, throwing her head back and pushing her breast further into Regina's mouth. Regina's tongue flickered over the hardened nipple and her teeth scraped lightly on the skin, making Emma moan, almost a mewl. Emma needed more. She needed Regina and needed to touch Regina. She needed to feel the brunette's body against hers. With a quick and practiced movement, from whom she had done that many times, Emma flipped them over on the bed, staying on top of Regina. Her hands slid hungryly over Regina's body, but at the same time almost in adoration. Emma slid her hands over the brunette's hips and her thighs as her lips attacked Regina's neck, no doubt leaving a mark there.

Regina moaned and squirmed under the blonde. "Emma, please." At this point, she really didn't care to beg. All she needed was Emma. Anyway Emma wanted to take her.

"Please what, Regina?" Emma stopped her attack on Regina's neck at that sentence. Her eyes wild and dilated pupils.

"I need you. I need you to fuck me."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Emma felt her body vibrate with the desire in Regina's voice and slid a hand up her thigh until it reached the brunette's soaked folds. "Is that okay?" Emma asked, looking down at her flushed cheeks, wild hair, swollen lips, and enlarged pupils.

"Oh, God, that's more than okay." Regina moaned, trying to push herself on the blonde's finger.

"Good." Emma whispered then slipped two fingers inside of her tight pussy. They moaned at the way her walls clamped down on Emma's fingers. "So tight." Emma groaned. "So fucking tight.

"Yes," Regina's hips jerked against Emma's hand. "More."

Emma increased her pace, her fingers working expertly inside Regina and a strangled cry left the brunette's throat when Emma brought a finger to her clit and curled the two inside her. She moved her hand faster, plunging in deep then curling her fingers on the way out while working Regina's clit with her thumb. Their eyes locked as the wet slapping sounds filled the room. Her walls began to tighten around Emma's fingers as her chest began to rise and fall quickly.

"Harder." Regina panted and Emma complied, thrusting deeper, feeling her own orgasm approach solely from the noises Regina was making.

When Regina was about to come, Emma stopped.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"I need to taste you." Emma's voice was hoarse with lust.

"Oh my God." Regina groaned and threw her head back. "Oh, fuck." The air got stuck in her throat when the blonde's tongue ran flat against her clit. She made the most sensual noises Emma has ever heard in her life and the blonde decided that along with Regina's laugh, these were the sounds she wanted to hear forever.

Within minutes Regina was writhing against Emma's relentless tongue. She could feel her orgasm approaching again. Her hands tangled in Emma's hair, pressing her more against her pussy. She cried out when Emma slid two fingers in her thigh pussy and continued to lick her clit relentlessly.

Her cries of pleasures echoed in the empty house encouraging Emma to continue the strokes while her thighs slammed over the blonde's ears. Regina's body convulsed as she came and tried to push Emma's head. "Emma stop." she pleaded however her hand was pulling me closer as her hips began to rock against the blonde's face once more. "Emma," Regina cried out. "I want to try something." She panted between the erratics thrusts of her hips, her pussy sliding against Emma's mouth.

Reluctantly Emma pulled away just enough to look at the brunette, but her fingers remained inside her tight pussy pumping slowly. "What?"

"First, and unfortunately," Regina smiled wearily. "I need you to take your wonderful fingers out of my pussy."

Emma thought she could come right there. She never imagined that Regina was the type to make dirty talk in bed, but she was extremely grateful for that.

Emma sighed and did what the brunette asked, and before she could say anything, Regina had reversed their positions and was hovering over Emma. Placing her hands on the mattress she backed up, lining her pussy with Emma's face. 

"Oh my God." Emma moaned at the sight and pressed her thighs together to ease some of the tension between her legs. Emma slid her arms around Regina's waist and brought her against her face.

Regina cried out in pleasure, immediately rolling her hips against Emma's face as the blonde lapped up the liquid flowing out of her. Her tongue moved in between her folds, flicking over her clit, moving back so she could slip it inside of her. The raw and carnal noises Regina was making only encouraged Emma to be more aggressive, scraping her teeth over her clit, her tongue relentlessly against Regina's core. She rocked against Emma's face harder, rolling her hips erratically. "More." Regina moaned. "Your fingers, inside. Three."

Emma did what Regina asked and slid inside her with ease. Regina let out a strangled cry, her hips bucked against Emma and a moment later her tongue was lapping against the blonde's clit. 

Emma moaned against Regina's pussy, causing the body above her to quiver. She worked her mouth against Emma's clit and slid three fingers inside the blonde. 

Emma's hips jerked against Regina's face and she flicked her tongue over the hard nub and their muffled moans filled the place. Regina's fingers began to work faster inside Emma and the blonde was unable to control her hips while Regina rode her face. 

Feeling that Emma was close Regina sank against the blonde's face and fingers, moaning loudly against her pussy. Her thrusts became erratic as her own orgasm threatened her. 

Emma felt Regina's pussy clenching around her fingers and she knew she was close again. Her arms tightened around Regina's legs in an attempt to control her thrusts while she held her orgasm wanting Regina to come again. When the brunette froze, nails digging into Emma's thighs, a long, loud moan came from above her. Regina's body trembled while Emma's tongue worked her clit and she wanted Emma to come with her so she scraped her teeth against Emma's clit and curled her fingers against the blonde's g-spot sending her to the edge with her. 

They rode out their orgasms until Regina finally rolled off of Emma, laying beside her. 

"Holy shit-" Emma smiled satisfied.

"Eloquent as always, darling." Regina chuckled. 

"Come here." Emma's voice was hoarse. 

Slowly Regina crawled into Emma's direction, and the blonde immediately held her closer, kissing her neck and shoulder. "That was amazing, Regina." Emma whispered. "I wanted this for so long but I never thought you-" 

Regina turned into Emma's arms, her eyes soft and vulnerable. She leaned in and kissed Emma slowly. The blonde's thin, soft lips sliding smoothly against hers. "I love you, you idiot." Regina smiled and leaned in again, capturing Emma's lips in another kiss. 

"I love you too." Emma whispered against Regina's plump lips and she was sure her heart would explode at any time that night but she didn't care. As long she had Regina in her arms she would be fine.


End file.
